Smashing Horizon
by CreatorHorizon
Summary: A new smasher has arrived at the Smash Mansion. His name? Horizon. Just hope the Smashers doesn't smash Horizon.
1. A Horizon Newcomer

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my OC(s) Fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A Horizon Newcomer

_?_

In the blank Void, there was a single proton of light. That single light traveled to a strange universe...

_?_

"Yah!" A young man landed down into the middle of a field. He was around 22, had black hair, green eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a black coat, black gloves, black pants, and black boots. He looked around. "Great, just great. The coordinates are all wrong..."

"Well Horizon," a green ferret said, "we didn't know where we were going in the first place."

"Eh, shut up Zephyr." Horizon countered. "You wouldn't be able to find the Omega galaxy even if you tried."

"That's because I don't." Zephyr countered. "Where are we anyways?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Is there any houses around here?"

Zephyr turned. "How about that mansion over there?"

Horizon turned. "Sure, why not? Let's just hope that they welcome us with open arms."

* * *

_?_

"Hello? Anyone here?" Zephyr called out, his voice echoing into the halls.

"Probably deserted." Horizon suggested.

"Nah, it's a Sunday." Zephyr said. "Their all sleeping in." He pointed to his honest-to-God gold pocket watch for empathizes.

"Welcome to the Smash Mansion!" a voice boomed over their conservation.

"AAH!" Both of them jumped at the sound. They turned and saw a...hand thing.

"I know that we are welcomed with open arms," Horizon said, "but open hands?

"My name is Crazy Hand! And I'm the co-owner of this mansion." His fingers were twitching violently.

"So who's the other owner?" Zephyr asked.

"That would be me." another voice answered.

Horizon turned. "Oh great, how many more disembodied, insane hands am I going to meet?"

"I'm a hand," the hand retorted, "but I'm not as crazy as my brother!" He pointed to Crazy hand. "I'm MASTER Hand-"

"So what," Horizon said, "you enslave everyone here?"

"Of course not! I'm not some sick, insane person!"

"What about your brother?" Zephyr asked

"He's different!" Master Hand exclaimed. "Now if you please, leave this mansion."

"Eh tell that to a judge, Glover," Horizon said.

"What!" Master Hand 'hand' turned red. "Then in that case, I'll do it by force!"

"Please, don't make me laugh." Horizon pulled out a weird gun. "But if you want to, bring it on!"

With that the two forces collided, with Zephyr and Crazy Hand looking from the sidelines.

_?_

Smash Mansion

A blond princess was hurrying along with her hair, when...sound of a fight erupted from the lobby.

"Oh my, what could that be?" The princess hurried down the stairs.

_Lobby_

Smash Mansion

"Oh..my...God..." the princess couldn't believe her eyes.

Laid before her was the charred, shot-up remains of the lobby. In the center, lay Master Hand, barely twitching. Across the room was Horizon, leaning against a wall.

"Wha-what happened here?" the princess demanded.

"Peach, I'm glad you're here!" Master Hand croaked. "Drive that...that...madman out!"

Peach sighed. "Do you mean Crazy hand or that person over there?"

"I have a name you know." Horizon said.

"No one cares...you-" Master Hand threatened.

"Wait, Master Hand," Crazy Hand interceded. "Why don't you let him join us? Besides, he already beat you down."

"Never...Unless he's nice enough to heal me..."

"I could do that," Horizon said. "_Oh healing powers save my ally from the brink of death...Curaja!"_

"Thank you." Master Hand said. "By the authority of me, I, Master Hand, promote...what is it...Horizon...Ahem, Horizon to a Smasher!"

A light surrounded Horizon, healing his wounds immediately. However he didn't feel anything else...

"You're not going to notice the changes till you have a match." Master Hand said. "And you can't fight till tomorrow. However, for your efforts of defeating me, I shall give you your custom trophy."

Said trophy plopped down in front of Zephyr, and the ferret picked it up.

"Before you ask, your room is 658. That's a new room. No one has been there ever since it was cleaned."

"I would love to ask why," Horizon said "However, I am more than aware of what could of had happen in there. Zephyr, put the trophy into the room,"

"Aye, aye boss" Zephyr said, disappearing in a flurry of wind. He was soon back.

Peach smiled. One new Smasher and one new guest. It would be fun with them.

* * *

_Skit_

_Familiar_

_Peach: You know, those clothes seem familiar..._

_Horizon: They do?_

_Peach: ...Have you ever heard of Organization XIII?_

_Horizon: I've seen them. It's alright, it does look like I'm with them..._

_Peach: And those guns..._

_Horizon: Designs stolen straight from the guy Xigbar. Only added the wings._

_Peach:...So you named them?_

_Horizon: Yes. Dragon wings and Phoenix Wings._

_Peach: (He seems too familiar with other worlds. Is he that self conscious of the video game worlds...)_

_Skit Ends

* * *

_

A/N: Yes, Horizon's clothes come from Kingdom Hearts 2. So sue me.


	2. Meet Some of the Smashers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Apparently you have to add your own A/N...whatever. Here's Chapter 2! Also, a * means a rimshot.

Meet (some of) the Smashers!

Peach just couldn't help but to keep looking at Horizon's guns. They do look like Xigbar's guns...

"Hey Peachy," Horizon said. Peach looked up. "Is there anyone else that's awake now?"

"There is now." someone groaned. Two green clad...what looked like elves straggled down the stairs.

"And who are you two?" Horizon asked. "Or are you Santa's elf helpers?"

"I'm Link, and I'm Hylian." Link explained, "I just look like elves. He's Toon Link, or T. Link."

"It's LINK!" Toon Link said. "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?"

"That's because you look like a toon." Zephyr said.

"Great, two Links." Horizon said, "Hopefully it's enough to connect us to the internet. "

"That, my friend, is a horrible pun," Zephyr said. The Links couldn't agree more.

"So what?" Horizon asked. " Or do expect me to connect them onto a TV?"

The Links sighed. Zephyr said "Ignore him. It's a losing battle."

Horizon chuckled. "Ah, no worries Links. I won't make any link jokes."

"You better not." a person said behind him. Horizon turned. "I don't really appreciate jokes of any kind." the Hylian-elf said.

"And who are you?" Horizon asked. He looked up and down at her. "Are you part of royalty?"

"Yes, and I'm Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda said. Horizon felt a mix of kind, polite aura, and a haughty aura within Zelda.

"Swell." Horizon said. "Not only do we have two kinds of Links-pun not intended- but we have the princess of everything."

"What!?" Zelda asked. Her eyes flashed, while she rose one of her hands. "Why you..."

Horizon grabbed her right hand. "What? Let me go! You're probably some kind of pervert!"

Horizon laughed and knelt down. "Pardon me for my rudeness, O Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And I'm certainly not a pervert." He kissed Zelda's hand. Zelda blushed, and Link rose an eyebrow.

As Horizon got up, Zephyr sniffed. "Kiss up. This time, it's literal." Zephyr commented.

Horizon laughed again. "Oh come off it Zephyr! Everyone enjoys a little flattery every now and then!"

"Most people do." Another voice agreed. Horizon turned and saw a weird puffball of sorts. As Horizon was gazing at... it, Zephyr began playing a guitar theme.

Horizon sighed. "Zephyr, I'm pretty sure he's not a 'Zorro'."

Zephyr then replied, "Oh come on! He looks totally like a Spaniard!"

"He's an Aon, not a Spaniard...

"Ahem." the puffball coughed. "If you wish to know, my name is Meta Knight, and I curse whoever started this 'Zorro' and 'Spaniard' assumption. Now save your jokes, for another person is arriving."

Just as Meta Knight said, another 'thing' stomped down. This time, it's some sort of weird turtle.

Horizon sighed. "Great, just great. Just when four's enough, they make a fifth mutant turtle!" Zelda and Peach sighed, while Toon Link snickered. Meta Knight's eyes turned pink.

"What did you say?" the turtle roared. "My name is Bowser! You better not forget it!"

" With a size like that," Zephyr commented, "you're hard to forget."

"Yeah...yeah...HEY! Are you saying I'm fat!?"

"Since when were you concerned about your weight?" Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...Darn it! Touché!" Bowser said. "But here this, rookie. Any more wisecracks and-kkkkkk." Bowser put a finger across his through before stomping away.

"I'm making such good first impressions!" Horizon said sarcastically.

"That's very good!" Peach exclaimed.

"..." Horizon slumped over. "Obviously sarcasm is a foreign language to you..."

"Sarcasm?" Peach asked. "What's that?"

"And with those questions, it furthers proves my point."

"Anyways, I know that you're probably hungry," Zelda said. "Let's get something to eat."

"No I'm not." Horizon said. As soon as he said that, his stomach made a large growl.

Meta Knight's eyes turned pink again. "Your brain may lie, but your heart and stomach doesn't."

Horizon groaned. "Fine, fine. Lead the way..."

Dining Room

Smash Mansion

Horizon and Zephyr eyes widened when they arrived at the Dining room. Grand windows surrounded the perimeter. Crystal chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. One wall is completely made of amber. Insects, spiders, and scorpions, stood inside the wall. The columns were carved from fine marble. The floor were made of the same marble. Tables made of granite, with plates of solid gold, silverware with actual silver. Some of the silverware were made of obsidian. Horizon was shocked. This would've cost entire cities worth of money. How could Master and Crazy Hand afford all this wealth?

"That's because it costs next to nothing." Zelda said. She must be reading Horizon's face. "Master Hand doesn't tax much of the people around here. In fact he creates wealth, and gives it to the poor." Horizon smiled. At least he isn't hogging the wealth.

_Skit_

_Vacation_

_Horizon:Isn't there more people than this?...It's kind of desolate_

_Zephyr: I think so too. (...)_

_Meta Knight: That's because most of the other Smashers are on vacation. I chose not to go, and the others already finished their vacations._

_Horizon: Oh_

_Skit End_

After enjoying a meal of fruit and rice balls, Horizon and Zephyr went around the Smash Mansion. They began noting what important rooms

First off, the Command Room, where there are numerous computers. An entire wall was made for the main screen. Holographic maps were placed and some tables. From here, Horizon discovered the Game Room, Hospital, and Spa.

As he explored the mansion, Horizon discovered the Library. It was massive. It cover four floors, and according to the book census near the main desk, it had well over five hundred thousand books. Finally, he came across the Archives. It was locked, and Horizon made a mental note to ask Master Hand for a key. Before he left, however, Horizon felt a strange presence. _Surely this is not to be the Vault of Souls...right? _Horizon thought.

Horizon backtracked all the way to his room, and entered the domain. It was rather bland, but Horizon would decorate it later. He sat down and began reading a book, while the tired Zephyr curled up on the desk and slept. Little that they know, the night will become more interesting.

A/N: Yes everyone is on vacation. Don't worry, they'll all appear by Ch. 4. Also, to clarify how Horizon's guns look like, take Xigbar's gun design and add dragon and phoenix wings. Simple as that.

What's the Vault of Souls? Only I know....ha ha, ha, ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha....MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yes, I'm that evil. Read on and don't do drugs! (DDD, It's going to become a pun)


	3. What's Going On Around Here?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Here it is! Ch. 3! We have some new characters here.

What's Going on Around Here!?

Lobby

Smash Mansion

Twilight has given way to midnight, but one figure was still awake. She was moving around the halls, looking for something. She was sleek, clothed in black robes. Her glossy red-orange hair remained in the hood. A sort of jewel was embedded in her forehead. As she wandered about, she came across the familiar room 658. It was where she hid some of her...stuff.

However, she felt that there were two more familiars in there. As she reached out, she sensed a man...and a ferret. Curiosity got the better of her and she peeked inside. The ferret-which was green-laid on the table, sleeping. The man had fallen asleep in his chair, a book in his hand. She grinned. She could enter the room, but not disturb the sleeping familiars.

Or so she thought. As soon as she closed the door, the man jumped up with two odd guns in his hand.

"Damn it," she cursed, and quickly teleported away to the safety of her realm.

"...Horizon, who was the dame?" Zephyr asked, half-awake. "Were you..."

Horizon sighed. "No Zephyr, she came in on her own. I've got to lock the door sometimes...who was she anyways? She was damn fast..."

"WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER! INTURRUDER!" an alarm began sounding. "ALL SMASHERS REPORT TO THE COMMAND ROOM. YOU TOO ZEPHYR!"

Horizon and Zephyr sweat-dropped. "I'm pretty sure either Master Hand or Crazy Hand is making that announcement." Zephyr commented.

They ran out of the room and jumped down all six floors of the mansion. So much for a peaceful night.

Command Room

Smash Mansion

A woman sighed. She was clad in a blue jumpsuit( that showed most of her features...), and had her blond hair in a ponytail. "Zelda, why didn't you turn on the shield?" she asked. Her eyes never left the screen, which were replaying all the security camera's footage.

"That's because I thought Master Hand turned it on!" Zelda said indignantly. "Besides, it's not like you would've turned it on Samus!"

Samus smirked. "That's because I just got back from vacation."

A blue-haired swordsman sighed. "Sorry, Zelda. I agree with Samus. You were here more than us, so you would've turned the shield on."

Zelda glared. "Oh shut up Marth. You're not helping at all."

Link rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, Zelda, I kinda agree with Marth."

"LINK!" Zelda cried "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"Well..." Toon Link started, but Zelda stopped him.

"Never mind..." Zelda sighed

Bowser laughed. "Princess, none...Allies...."

"Also none." Horizon said as he came through the door. Bowser glared at him. "Er..one."

Meta Knight tapped his foot. "Before we start arguing on whether or not Zelda should have turned on the shield, can we please take a look at the footage?"

"Let's." Zephyr agreed. He looked at Samus and Marth. "Okay, whose the dame and whose prince tiara?"

Marth sighed. "At least he didn't assume I'm a woman...anyways I'm Marth, and she's Samus."

Samus kept looking at the screen, trying to see something Horizon did not.

"...So who are we looking for again?" Horizon asked. Samus rolled her eyes.

"A girl named..." Samus started.

"..Midna" Peach finished. "She aided Zelda earlier on."

"Oh I see. Was it that girl that tried to enter my room?" Horizon asked. Immediately he was being shaken by Samus. Zephyr started to get dizzy.

"What did you see? What did she do? Did you capture her?" Samus asked.

"Samus stop." Meta Knight commanded. Samus then stopped shaking, as Zephyr and Horizon began to recover from dizziness.

"I didn't know you cared about them!" Peach exclaimed.

"I don't. However, you don't want them to puke here now, do you?"

"Okay, Okay." Horizon said. "I'll explain what happened, and in that split second, what I felt..."

????

The female-Midna-sighed. Her sol that she had brought along had protected her from the manaworld's sunlight, despite the fact that a sol was not much brighter than the manaworld's moon.

_But who was that man?_ Midna thought. _And why in the etherworld did he seem so familiar? Is it possible?...No, he can't possibly be....him_ Her thoughts were, however interrupted, when a cry rang out. Up until now, Midna never thought about the fact that she was on the Twilight Palace's balcony. A Twili was approaching her, and it's markings were blood-red. It had sol-thread weaved into his robe.

"Hello there, Midna." it said. It's words were like poison.

Midna gasped. "Z-Zant! How did you-"

Zant laughed. "Only by the powers of a Vault of Souls, I've come back." He smirked. "You certainly gotten younger. Perhaps you can charm Link to tell me where is the true Vault of Souls, or who's this man. Either one"

"Never!" Midna cried. She made a hand gesture, and teleported away.

The guards that were accompanying Zant backed away. They saw how Zant releases his anger. But Zant, rather scream in rage, laughed.

"Midna, you may hide...you may run...but you will not stay unnoticed." Zant smiled. "Guards! It is time to enter Subspace!" All of the guards nodded, and entered a dark portal.

Command Room

Smash Mansion

"...And that's what happened." Horizon finished. All of the current Smashers nodded.

"Well, then" Master Hand concluded, "We shall do some research. And by "we", I mean you."

Horizon jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Behind. Anyways, Zelda, Samus and Horizon. You are drafted to start the research of the Twilight Realm. Everyone else, prepare for the rest of the Smashers return."

"...Why us?" asked the drafted women(and man).

"Just because. Good night." Master Hand replied. He made a loud yawn as he headed back to his office.

"Well I hope the research doesn't bore you to death!" Bowser taunted. The rest just felt lucky that they weren't drafted.

Samus sighed. "Well, let's get started.'

Zelda and Horizon nodded, and began searching the records for the Twilight Realm.

Zephyr sighed. It was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG night.

A/N: Yes, Midna is appearing in this story. Yes, Horizon and Zephyr know that Samus is a girl. Yes, Zephyr assumed that Marth was a guy. Yes, Zant is back. Yes there is no skit. Got a problem?

Read on!


	4. Meet the rest of the Smashers!

Disclaimer: I own squat.

A/N: ...Ladies and gentlemen (or not-so-gentle-men) here's Ch 4, and it's a long one....

* * *

Meet the rest of the Smashers!

At dawn, there were no one in the Command Room, save for Samus. She spent all last night, trying to find Midna, with both the Smash Mansion's search engine and Horizon's records.

"Damn Midna," Samus muttered. "Why are you so hard to catch?"

"Gee, I don't know," Horizon deadpanned, "maybe she doesn't want to get caught?"

Samus spun around. "How do you pop out of nowhere?"

"Like this." Horizon jumped down into a portal, and came up on behind Samus.

"That doesn't look hard to do..." a "Roman" angle commented.

"Oh great, it's Julius Ceaser." Horizon said. "What did you do, catch a chicken and sew it onto your back?"

Samus sighed, while "Julius" clenched his fists. "Horizon, this is Pit..."

"What?" Prince in training?" Horizon asked. Pit glared. "What? In some places that's what Pit stands for."

"My name doesn't stand for anything." Pit snapped. "Now before you make another joke, Master Hand wants you both into the Lobby."

"Sure, Julius," Horizon shrugged. Zephyr scurried from a table, and was at the feet of Horizon. "Oh, now you're awake."

Zephyr shrugged. "Eh, who cares. Onward, to the Lobby!"

At the Lobby, there was Master Hand, the few other Smashers, and Crazy Hand with a checklist.

"So what are we doing?" Horizon asked.

"Waiting for the other Smashers." replied Zelda, "Now hush."

Horizon was about to counter when a pipe came up. "Okay, who's the wiser guy and built this in the middle of the Lobby?"

"It's-a Mario!" a person jumped out.

"And-a Luigi!" another person jumped out.

"And-a we are...the-a Italian brothers!"

"Are you the only Italian brothers around here, thus ensuring that you can have the Italian brothers title?" Zephyr asked.

"Err...yes" Luigi said.

Mario raised an eyebrow. "Who-a are you two?"

"This is Zephyr, and I'm Horizon." Horizon started. "It's a pleasure to meet y-" Horizon, for some reason, tripped.

In front of his face was a blue thing. "Sonic's the name, speed's my game." 'Sonic' then ran off into some other hall.

"Uh oh." Zephyr said. "Um Horizon, that's where-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, because by then, an explosion rocked the mansion, and Sonic came flying back.

"-I found a bomb...." Zephyr finished.

"Eh well, at least he's back." Horizon said.

"Great...." a call rang out. Horizon looked around. A sword flew up. "AETHER!" a purple haired person grabbed said sword, and came crashing down on Horizon.

"Uhhhh Ike," Link said. "You might want to get off of Horizon...."

"Yes...Ike...Turner...." Horizon strained. Ike got off.

"Sorry. I don't look before I leap." Ike stated.

"It shows..." Horizon groaned.

He turned and faced a gorilla. "Great, it's King Kong, but smaller and has brown fur."

"My name is Donkey Kong." he said, ignoring Horizon's reference. "This is my nephew, Diddy Kong." Donkey Kong pointed to a smaller monkey.

"Uh...hi..." Horizon said. Diddy Kong jumped up, and latched himself onto Horizon's face.

"Ahhh! Get him off, get him off!" Diddy jumped back down.

"That's my way of saying hello!' Diddy Kong said.

"I have two words for that," Horizon said, "bloody horrible."

"Now you know what I feel." a voice echoed. Standing behind Horizon was a fox, a bird, and a wolf-who was standing farther than the former two.

"So who's the vulpine, Polly, and the lycan?" Horizon asked.

"I'm Fox," the fox said.

"I'm Falco," the bird said.

"And I'm Wolf." the wolf muttered.

"We have such creative names these days." Horizon said sarcastically. He looked down and saw a cardboard box. "Oh, look, a cardboard box. Not suspicious at all....Get out of there!"

A man was crouching there. "Crap, he's seen me!"

Samus sighed. "Snake, he's not going to kill you."

"...Yet..." Snake said. "Name's Snake, Solid Snake."

"Why are you Solid?" Zephyr asked. "Is there a Liquid and a Gas Snake?"

"As far as I know, there is only a Liquid Snake." Snake replied.

Horizon shrugged, and was nearly ran over by a motorcycle. "Okay, who's the driver?"

"It's-a me!" a fat man said. "The-a great Wario!"

"If you're so great," Ike deadpanned, "how come you lose half of all the matches you participate in?"

"...Do'h!" Wario said.

"Tsk. Tsk." Horizon said. He looked down and saw what was a dinosaur. "..Uhhhhhhh...hi..."

The dinosaur lashed his tongue out, grabbed Horizon, ingested him, and somehow managed to produce an egg.

"LET ME OUT!" Horizon screamed. The egg rocked back and forth.

"Please tell me that's not how you say hello...." Zephyr sweat-dropped.

"No, I just felt like it." the dinosaur said. "I'm Yoshi by the way."

Horizon broke free of the egg prison. "I....have...three...words..for....that.....Damn....bloody...Hell." he panted.

"Who cares?" Wolf asked.

"I do..." Horizon got up, and faced an oldish man.

"And...who....are you?" Horizon asked.

"My name, fodder," the man scowled, "is Ganondorf."

"Canondorf?"

"Ganondorf!"

"Ganondwarf?"

"Canondorf! ...Damn it."

"Canondwarf?"

"Ganondwarf! Damn it!"

"Oh....it's Ganondorf." Horizon finally realized.

"IT'S CANONDWARF! DAMN IT!"

Bowser snickered. "The King of Darkness, none."

"Silence..." Ganondwarf-er Ganondorf commanded.

"..." a blond haired kid peeked out.

"And who are you?" Zephyr asked. Immediately the kid scampered back, only to have a red capped kid and two miniature Eskimos drag him back.

"Come on Lucas. Stop being shy." the red hatter said.

"I-I don't want to, Ness!" Lucas cried. "H-he'll figure out on his own!"

"Oh come on," the pink Eskimo urged. "it's not like he's going to kill us now."

"Yeah, he'll beat us in a brawl." the blue Eskimo said. "That way you won't die."

"Popo, that's not very smart..."

"Oh shut up Nana..."

"Ahem..." Horizon coughed. "Although this information is interesting, I would like to know what is going on."

"None of your business." Ness, Popo, and Nana all replied.

A black pixel man tugged on Horizon's clothes. He offered what looked to be sausages.

"That's Mr. Game and Watch." Mario said. "He asking you if you want those."

"...No thanks..." Horizon said. Mr. G&W walked off, having no emotion.

"Pika..." a sound came from behind Horizon

"CHU!" a ball of pure electricity slammed into Horizon. He swiftly turned and saw that the floating ball was...a mouse.

"How do you like that?" it boasted.

A blue dog walked in. "Pikachu, I doubt anyone likes your Volt Tackle."

A pink puffball bounced in. "I second Lucario."

A honest-to-god person walked in. "I third whatever you were saying."

Pikachu glared. "Shut up Red. You're very accident prone."

Red raised an eyebrow. "What about the time Jigglypuff-"

"Okay!" Jigglypuff stopped him. "That's enough for them to know!"

"...I hate being ignored..." Horizon muttered.

"Heh, you being a newcomer, you wouldn't attract attention even if you had a neon sign over your head." Falco taunted.

Horizon backhanded Falco. "Shut up Polly. I bet when you started, you were just as ignored."

"He's right." another pink puffball said. "In fact, he would do anything for attention."

A bird nodded. "Oh yeah, that reminds me when he tried to pull a prank on Master Hand, but-"

"Triple D, that's more than enough than they need to know." Falco snapped.

"But..but...Kirby! Help me out here!"

"Sorry," Kirby shrugged. "You are a king, DeDeDe."

DeDeDe snapped, "Hey! It either Triple D, or King DeDeDe!"

"...King DeDeDe is a mouthful..." Zephyr said.

"Aren't there longer names?" Horizon asked.

Before an answer came, a car ran Horizon over, sending him up in the air. A man leapt up, kneed him, and yelled, "Falcon.....PUNCH!" spiking Horizon back to the ground, and being promptly ran over by said car.

"Thank you, thank you," the man bowed. However, the rest of the Smashers back away. "What's wrong?"

"Uh...Captain Falcon...." Ness started.

"Ahem." Horizon coughed. Captain Falcon turned. There stood Horizon holding Captain Falcon's car with one hand. Horizon slammed the car down on Captain Falcon. "Jerk."

"...Crazy Hand, is that all the Smashers?" Master Hand asked.

"...Times 13.24...divide by 6,748.98008...add 3.762,869.998708.....carry the 38972.3000897...Yep! We have everyone!" Crazy Hand announced

"Alright then! Let's begin!"

Master Hand stopped, however, when Horizon pointed out, "That wall still looks like it need to be remodeled."

"Give me one good reason to remodel it."

"Okay." Horizon charged up an azure orb

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

* * *

A/N: GOD this took so long to type up. I actually had to edit and omit a couple of sections.

Notes: Red, the Pokemon trainer, is based on Fire Red/ Leaf Green. Because the name there is not canon, I used the name from the manga.

The numbers that Crazy Hand were blurting out were not selected. I just typed up whatever sounded right.

Poor Canondwarf-er Ganondorf. His name will confuse us all.

RO! (RO=Read On)


	5. Warning: Cliffhanger Ahead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Shorter chapter (THANK GOD). Also, credit to my semi-co-writer Vika Haimov for helping me.

Warning: Cliffhanger Ahead!

If Midna had any doubt of teleporting to the Smash Mansion, it would be now.

"Why did I teleport here in broad DAYLIGHT!" Midna cried. She was crouching under the shade of a tree. But even with her Sol amulet, and the shade of the tree, she still felt uncomfortable. Midna could hardly move.

Suddenly, the wall facing Midna tumbled down, leaving the Smashers in a prone position.

"See, NOW you have a good reason to remodel the wall," the man-Horizon said.

"Fine, fine…" Master Hand muttered. He snapped his fingers, and the wall was restored.

_That was close-too close_, Midna thought. _I've got to be more careful trying not to get noticed…_

Meanwhile, over in the Lobby, Horizon was laying on a couch, waiting for the matches to start.

A top suddenly flew over Horizon's head, nicking his hair by inches.

Horizon jumped. "Damn it, that barely missed me. Who shot that anyways!?"

A robot did some sort of motion, and then bowed.

"That's R.O.B.," Fox said. "Master Hand, did you forget to include him in the list again?"

"…Guilty…" Master Hand admitted. Horizon raised an eyebrow. "What? I have horrible memory."

"Alright then, what's the most common kind of pure carbon used today?"

"…Uh…it's lead, right?"

Ness sighed. "No, it's graphite."

"Well how am I supposed to know?"

"Fine," Zephyr said, "what's my name?"

"…Hurricos?"

"Nope. F- -. Get out of my office, and I'll see you next week."

"You don't own an office." Ike pointed out.

"So?"

Horizon got up, and stepped on some sort of pseudo-plant creature.

A spaceman sighed, and tallied the kill. "There goes the 23,768th pikman."

"And who are you?"

"Olimar. Master Hand, you forgot me...again"

"Like I said, I have horrible memory. If you want to be remembered, talk to Crazy Hand."  
"He has better memory than you?" Horizon asked.

"Amazingly enough, yes," Zelda replied. "In fact, he's in charge of maintaining the Archives."

"That reminds me. How do you get into the Archives anyways?"

"You use your room key, idiot." Wario snapped.

"Fine, fatty." Horizon countered. He walked towards the Archives door, inserted his room key, and walked inside

Horizon whistled. Surrounding him was exhibits of trophies, stickers, and CDs. He walked up to a display, and went through the trophies.

Horizon stopped at a trophy, showing a bald, pixilated blue person. In its hand was a chain of some sort.

"…Tabuu…" Horizon whispered. "…Damn, I didn't expect this fate…"

An explosion rocked the Archives. "What now?" Horizon muttered.

In the Lobby, there laid was the body of a young woman. She had a pale blue dress, and wore calf-high boots, inverted in the middle. She had short hair, but her bangs flowed down the sides of her head, and reached her chest. As Horizon walked in, he saw that she was covered in scars.

"…Who is she?" Marth asked.

"…She's Laura," Zephyr replied, "and how did she get those scars?'

"That's what I want to find out." Horizon said. "_Oh healing powers, mend the scars of war…Cura!"_

A green light surrounded Laura, and any visible marks have disappeared.

"Well, who did it?" Mario asked.

Horizon was completely still for a moment, as he thought dark thoughts. Finally, he took a deep breath, and replied, "My brother, Tabuu."

A/N:OOOOOH cliffhanger. What dark deeds have Horizon committed with Tabuu? RO


	6. First Match EVAH!

A/N: The first match EVAH for Horizon.

Disclaimer: If you're actually reading this disclaimer, you fail at life

* * *

First Match EVAH

All of the Smashers jaws dropped straight to the floor.

Zephyr groaned. "Now what?"

Meanwhile, Midna was walking through the Forest of Silence when…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" a voice boomed over the area.

Midna turned. "What are those idiots doing now? Only one way to find out," and she turned heels for the Smash Mansion.

"My ears…" Horizon muttered. He pushed his glasses back up to his eyes.

"Well sorry Mr. I'm-the-brother-of-a-dictator!" Red cried.

"He was a dictator?" Zephyr asked, before being punched by Horizon.

"With that title, he is a dictator you dolt." Horizon replied.

Yoshi sighed. "Look, he's sealed up in a trophy, so he won't be moving anywhere.

Luigi muttered, "That's just one persons opinion."

"Alright fine then," Horizon said, "MH, am I fighting a match or what?"

Master Hand looked through his notes. "Yes, you have a match. It is against Bowser with a three stock, medium item match with no time limit."

"And I start out fighting the mutant turtle. Why don't you break my leg in the process?"

"AWWWWWW," Bowser taunted, "is the baby crying because of a hard match?" He laughed.

Bowser stopped laughing when an honest-to-God arrow nicked his face.

"Come a little closer and say that," Horizon growled, his hand drawing an arrow.

"Ugh, let's just get this match on the road."

Ness walked up to Horizon. "Good luck with him," Ness said.

"Don't worry. I'll kick his sorry ass into the next match."

Bowser walked into the round platform in the middle of the lobby, and Horizon followed suit.

"Players, choose your stage!"

Bowser punched the Mushroomy Kingdom, while Horizon selected Spear Pillar. The computer went through the stages and chose Spear Pillar.

"Please, please, PLEASE don't be Cresselia" Bowser prayed.

"Who's Cresselia?" Horizon asked.

"You'll find out." The two Smashers were then teleported to Spear Pillar.

_**Spear Pillar-Stage-Music: Victory Road**_

Bowser walked out of a path of flames, while Horizon materialized from a silver portal.

"READY…GO!"

"Eat my dust!" Bowser taunted. He ran forward with a headbut.

"I don't like dust, especially yours," Horizon backflipped, and unleashed bullets named Phoenix Feathers in the direction of Bowser.

"HA! You call that a fight?" Bowser took the bullets like they were nothing.

"I was barely trying." Horizon then put fired his guns into two concentrated bullets known as Dragon Fangs.

"…Okay now it hurts. Eat this Bo-bomb!" Bowser threw the said bomb. Bowser then came forward and breathed fire.

"Ow…" Horizon muttered. Bowser then noted that Dialga had marched out of the smoke, and was firing a Hyper Beam through the tunnels, where both of them were fighting.

"See ya later, sucker." Bowser jumped up right as the beam shot through the tunnels.

"CRAP!" Horizon managed to say as he was fired off screen.

_**Smash Mansion**_

"Ouch. Just his luck." Captain Falcon winced.

"Eh, all rookies are like that." Snake said. "I remember that I spiked you right into that same beam."

"Oh shut up." Captain Falcon countered.

"Uh…w-we have a problem here!" Lucas cried.

"What now you wuss?" Wolf asked.

Lucas pointed to the floating Tabuu trophy. It was slowly moving, as if it was being controlled.

"What the hell is going on?" Master Hand demanded

The Tabuu trophy exploded into smoke, fireworks, and thunder. Said smoke swirled up, and out came Tabuu, roaring with laughter.

"YEAH! I'M FINALLY OUT OF THAT HELL HOLE OF A TROPHY!"

The smoke cleared, and we see a person very much like Horizon, except with blue hair, blue eyes, blue uniform, and no glasses.

"Hey Tabuu," Mario yelled, "you're about twenty feet in the air!"

"Huh?" Tabuu looked down. Indeed he was in the air. "Magical levitating powers help m-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Tabuu landed in a crash, only to be bombarded by every Smasher in the lobby.

"Die monster, you don't belong in this world!" Captain Falcon said.

"It was not by my hand that I'm once again given flesh." Tabuu countered. However, his face was stomped by Laura.

"We are NOT doing a Symphony of the Night reference!" Laura commanded.

When Laura raised her leg, Tabuu commented, "Nice angle." Laura then proceeded to constantly stomp on Tabuu's face.

"Leave him, he's next to hopeless," Zephyr commented.

Laura looked up. "Oh you're here. Where's Horizon? I hope he's not killing himself…again."

Zephyr pointed. Laura turned to greet Horizon, but instead saw a great screen.

"Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap!" Horizon cursed as he fled from Giga Bowser.

_**Spear Pillar-Music: Victory Road**_

Horizon panted as Bowser reverted to his normal form.

"What's the matter, I'm too tough for you?" Bowser taunted. He then threw a Bo-Bomb

Horizon crossed his guns, and as the bomb hit the guns, he cross-slashed two beams that intersected.

"What the-" Bowser never finished, as the beams slammed into him, sending off screen.

"Had your fun?" Horizon taunted. He spun his guns and then did an outward slash.

"So far, no," Bowser replied, "right now, we're down to one stock, so it's mano de mano."

"You're not exactly a man you know."

"WHAT!? Why you…I will kill with a Smash ball!" As soon as he said that, a smash ball appeared.

"Speak of the devil and it appears." Horizon muttered. He rushed forward, and blasted it with all of his might.

"Oh no you don't," Bowser said, and he came sliding forward just as Horizon broke the smash ball. "This can't be good…"

"Of course it ain't." Horizon said, and as he backflipped high into the air, also said, "Let's even out the playing field". As he reached the height of the jump, Horizon said, "Draco…" Horizon then fired four meteors with his guns down towards the stage.

"Ow…" Bowser muttered, as he got hit by each of the meteors.

"METEOR!" Horizon combined his guns into a single rifle, and fired three larger meteors.

"Ah, crap." Bowser managed to say, before he was sent off screen.

"GAME! And the winner is…"

"Hey, you saved me from boredom," Horizon boasted, as he spun one of his guns in his hand.

_**Smash Mansion**_

"All right I did-" Horizon started. However, Laura slapped him as soon as he walked out.

"You idiot," Laura said, "you could have gotten yourself killed!"

Horizon laughed, and hugged Laura. "I missed you too."

"That's very touching," Tabuu said, "but could you get me out of here?"

Horizon turned and saw Tabuu hanging from a rope. "Stop hanging around and get down here."

"I would love to, but I'm kinda bound over here so…"

"Ugh, you're so useless…" Laura muttered. She threw her chakrams and cut Tabuu from the robe bondage.

"Now then…" Tabuu said, and punched Horizon in the face.

"Gah! What was that for!?" Horizon demanded.

"That's for not releasing me from my trophy!"

"Well you don't have to punch me! Besides, how would I know how to free you from that trophy!?" Horizon punched Tabuu back.

"Oh you want to fight, eh?"

"Bring it on!" With that note, both of them leapt forward and a brawl ensured.

"…They are testosterone filled idiots…" Zelda commented.

Laura smiled. "It's just their way of showing that they care for each other."

Meanwhile, under the guise of the ceiling, Midna stood there, putting a hand to her brow. "What fools." She muttered.

[Skit: A Love Competition?]

Samus: Hey, Laura, how did you know those two idiots, anyway?

Laura: Hm? Oh, I met Horizon during middle school, and he always treated me like I was his equal-

Zelda: What? Isn't Horizon supposed to treat you like royalty?

Laura: Actually, I was tired of being royal, so Horizon treating me like a normal person was something I liked.

Zelda: (sigh) Alright, fine. What about Tabuu?

Laura: Tabuu didn't come later until the time of a war, but he was more or less like Horizon, so-

Peach: (brightens) That's it!

Laura: Huh?

Peach: Two brothers- a childhood friend, and a war hero- battle it out for the love of a princess!

Laura: (shocked) No, no, my relationship is nothing like-

Samus: Leave her be. It's much better that way. Besides, it's kind of fun to see her imagine stuff like that.

Laura: (sigh) Fine.

[End Skit]

[Skit: Official Smasher!]

Zephyr: Before we continue, Master Hand, is there anything to say?

MH: Yes, Horizon is now an official Smasher!

Tabuu and Horizon: (Stops fighting) What?

MH: Well, Brothers, Horizon did pass the Smash test, so he can be part of the Smash Roster.

Tabuu: And what does that test involve?

MH: Activating your Final Smash. Horizon passed in one shot, so he is a Smasher at this point.

Tabuu: WHAT!?

Horizon: Works for me! (continues fighting)

[End Skit]

_New Title!_

_Smasher (Horizon)_

_You are now an official part of the Smash Roster! Pat yourself on the back and get ready to kick ass!_

* * *

A/N: Horizon has officially passed the Smash Test! Can Tabuu and Laura follow suite? Hopefully, in the funniest way possible.

RO!


	7. Some Truths

A/N: LOOOOOOOOOONG time since I did this...let's continue onwards!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or the like.

* * *

The Truth

"God...Drunken...Dammit..." Horizon muttered. He was holding an ice pack on his forehead.

Samus sighed. "If it hurts that much, you shouldn't headbutted with DK in the first place."

"He grabbed me by the collar, what do you expect me to do? Bite him to death?"

"Aren't you Mr. Fancy Spells?" Master Hand countered.

Horizon replied, "It doesn't really work if someone's choking you..."

Donkey Kong said, "Well in my defense, Peach was starting to cry, so I had to do something."

"Not to be anti-chivalrous, but you could have ignored her." Horizon looked up to the multiple matches on the Lobby main-screen. Individual scores were displayed on sub-screens, as well the individual matches. Laura was doing fine against Zelda, but Tabuu was...

"CRAP!" Tabuu cursed as he flew off the boundary lines of the stage Final Destination.

"Not even a scratch on me," Ganondorf said, "You are pathetic. One glorious moment, you were the most powerful being of the realm, and now, you can't even fight back."

"Who cares? Not me!" Tabuu said, and charged straight back into the fray.

"If it was not for Master Hand's conditions for winning the match, you would be long defeated." A Smash Ball appeared right in front of Ganondorf. "Take it, as it will only prove you are ill prepared and will leave, once and for all."

"Gladly." Tabuu extended his chains to execute a three-hit combo. The third hit gained Tabuu the Rainbow status.

"Go ahead, try to do a Final Smash. I dare you."

"Sure," Tabuu grinned, and pixelated himself, growing his "Subspace wings".

"Oh this is bad..."

"Yes it is. OFF WAVES!"

Three orange waves flew from Tabuu. The current Off waves were faster than the Subspace counterpart. However, each individual wave did much less damage and knockback. Still, all three waves connected to Ganondorf, and he flew off the boundary lines.

"GAME!"

The scene changes to the victory screen, and Tabuu looks up from a book. "Diagnosis. You suck."

Ganondorf scowled. "You bastard..."

"Aw...cry some more! On a different note Master Hand, am I an official Smasher now?"

"Nope," Crazy Hand said. "You just get a can of alligator wax!" And with that, Crazy Hand held up and honest-to-God can of authentic alligator wax

"Ignore him," Master Hand said, "Yes you are an official Smasher..."

"YES!" Tabuu grinned, but asked, "After asking around, why was Horizon's match on a normal term?"

"Uh....uh...it's because...I could see the future..."

"Save it, you jackass," Horizon said. "You thought the match with Bowser would be the end of me, right?"

"Uh..Uh..."

"Hey, I picked this up on the stage: may I dissect it?" Tabuu held up a lit Bo-Bomb.

"You do realize that object is a Bo-Bomb," Ike said, "and that the Bo-Bomb is lit and will explode."

"OH CRAP!" Tabuu quickly threw the Bo-Bomb towards the ceiling.

"That reminds me," Horizon said, as the Bo-Bomb exploded "What was the explosion from earlier?"

"Sonic running into one of my mines," Snake replied.

"I swear you're doing it on purpose," Sonic mutters.

"No I'm not." Snake detonated a C4 bomb placed near Sonic. "THAT however, was on purpose."

"Ow..." Sonic rubbed his head. "Wait, who's she?" Sonic points to Midna as she fell down from the rafters.

"Good question." Tabuu replies. Midna lands right in front Tabuu. "Is she a spy?"

"Oh she's Midna. She was stalking the mansion a bit earlier. Don't know why." Horizon said. "Pretty sure you hit her with the Bo-Bomb."

"Ow...." Midna rubbed her head, and then looked up to see Tabuu. "Next time you throw a bomb, aim it somewhere else, you dolt!"

"...You know what? I already hate you." Tabuu said, and took out a bunch of ropes.

"HA! You couldn't hurt someone with those ropes even if you tried. Do your worst!"

"Gladly."

"Wait, I thought-"

* * *

Meanwhile over at Hyrule temple, Laura was dueling it out with Zelda. Due to Zelda's tendency of morphing into Sheik, Laura was getting confused.

"Sheik, no Zelda...wait...stop changing!" Laura said.

Zelda gave a small smile. "Then where is the fun of confusing you?"

"My head already hurts from preventing Tabuu from killing Sonic. I don't need another one."

"Very well then." Zelda cast Din's Fire, and began to aim the spell towards Laura.

Laura dodged the spell, and ran towards Zelda. "Take this. Proton!" An azure light spell flew towards Zelda at an increasing rate.

Zelda countered by using Nayru's Love, and Laura stopped to cast Reflect. The spell rebounded many times, before finally connecting with a Smash Ball. Because the Aura spell bounced off of Laura last, Laura gained the Rainbow status.

Laura blinked. "What are the chances of THAT!?"

"Once in a blue moon, I suppose," said Zelda. "Might as well release hell upon me..."

As soon as the words left Zelda's mouth, sakura pedals began to form around Laura. "Gladly," Laura said, and rushed forward. As soon as the petals touched Zelda, she was locked in the Final Smash in a circle of sakura pedals.

"Sakura Dance!" Laura said, and then began the series of attacks in the "dance." First, she did a front flip kick into Zelda, then weaved around her to do the same kick. Laura then did a back flip kick and weaved around Zelda and did it again. Finally, Laura spin kicked Zelda out of the circle and out of the stage boundaries.

"GAME!"

Laura began to spin her chakrams around her, before catching them in her hands. She then brushed some of her hair back, and said, "Your luck ran out."

As they exited the stage teleporter, Zelda said, "Actually, to gained the Rainbow Status, you would've been very lucky."

"I said yours, Zelda. Not mines." Laura countered. She then looked into the direction of Tabuu. "Uh, who is she and why is she bound up?"

Tabuu was doing the finishing touches to the bonds of Midna. Her hands and feet were tied, and she was dangling from a rope from the ceiling that wrapped around her waist. A piece of duct tape prevented Midna from talking.

"There, that ought to stay put..." Tabuu grunted, as he pulled the waist rope tighter. Midna seemed to scream.

"TABUU!" Zelda screamed. Tabuu turned and glanced at her. "Get her down immediately."

"Uh......no," Tabuu replied, "If you want her down, you're gonna have to make me."

"Then at the very least remove her gag."

"Okay." Tabuu ripped the tape so hard and fast that Midna winced in pain.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Midna screamed, and began to sway in the ropes. "I'LL BITE YOUR LEGS OFF IF I HAVE TO!"

Tabuu smirked. "Any man brave enough to free the dame from the ropes? OW!" Midna came close enough to bite Tabuu's hand. "That hurt."

"Well, I can't stand around and see a lady that beautiful be tortured like that," Captain Falcon said. "So, a little physical persuasion will do." He cracked his knuckles as he said that.

"Ha!" Tabuu laughed. "You couldn't hurt a fly! Do your worst."

"Gladly. FALCON..."

"He's screwed," Squirtle said.

"Amen," Ness agreed.

"PUNCH!" Captain Falcon's fist went flying forward in his signature move, and Tabuu went flying out the door. As Tabuu went out the door, Sonic held up a sign that read 10, and Falco followed suit. Mr. Game and Watch held up a 9 instead.

"...So who is she again?" Laura asked.

"She is the Twilight Princess, otherwise known as Midna," Zelda replied, her fingers at her brow. "Can anyone tell me where the hell Horizon is?"

Horizon suddenly materialized out of nowhere and said, "Right behind you," in a French accent.

"Oh God!" Zelda jumped away from Horizon.

"So, the dame wishes to be freed then?" Horizon asked, still maintaining the French accent.

"Yes," Midna replied, "and don't call me a dame and don't use that weird accent.

"Very well then." Horizon leaped forward, and cut the rope that held Midna up. As she fell, Horizon also cut off the arm and leg bounds.

"Now then..."Midna started to walk away.

"Oi!" Horizon stopped her. "Aren't you staying for a while?"

"No, why would I?"

"Because then you would see Tabuu run into an invisible metal plate." As soon as Horizon said that, a loud clang was heard and a impression was made on the now visible metal. "And speak of the devil, look who's here!" Horizon "opened" the metal plate and Tabuu was stiff in a charging position. "Hey buddy, how was it?" Horizon asked while he patted Tabuu on the shoulder. Tabuu promptly fell over face first.

"I'm a doctor, and that hurt like hell," Tabuu said, raising one hand over the ground.

"You're a doctor?" Bowser asked. "You're too stupid to be one."

"While he lacks common sense, he does make up for it for having an intelligent mind. As such, he is in charge of the Subspace research," Zephyr replied.

"To prove his point," Tabuu said, "I know for a fact that the metal that I ran into was an 18/10 steel plate, used for many purposes."

"It could have been any kind of metal plate," Luigi said, "how would you know?"

"I could tell by the general density of the metal, as well as the hardness when I ran into the plate." Tabuu got up. "But enough about me, what about you?" He gestured towards Midna.

"Well, I was here to visit the Mansion..." Midna started.

"To ask Link to help you deal with Zant, who is somehow alive," Horizon said, "in order to get to the Twilight realm again, you would've used your powers, or the Twilight Mirror shards conveniently hidden in my room. You also have a crush on Link."

"How did you know that?" Midna glared at Horizon.

"I could read your mind." Horizon replied. He stretched his arm out and wiggled his fingers.

"Does this mean that the crush part is true?" Link asked.

"Maybe...Link!" Midna jumped back, "I...uh...uh..."

"Never mind. So are we having more thorough introductions?"

"Aye," Zephyr said in a Scottish accent, "and to continue the trend, I'm the god of wind."

"You are?" Kirby asked.

"Yes he is," Laura said, "I'm the commander of the Creators, beings who, well, create the elements of life. Horizon is also in that circle of fifths. I am also the Oathkeeper, onlooker of promises"

"And I," Horizon said in the same French accent as before, "am the Gatekeeper, responsible for all of the dimensions, current ones or future ones."

"So basically," King DeDeDe said, "you can screw us over at whatever time you want."

"...Yes?" Zephyr said.

"Man the fort!" Master Hand shouted. Most of the smashers jumped back to a collection of sandbags, barbed wire, and spike traps. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Snake, Meta Knight, Wolf, Bowser, Ganondorf, R.O.B., and Mr. Game and Watch were the only ones outside the fort. Laura, Tabuu, Zephyr and Horizon all fell to the floor.

"Imbeciles," Ganondorf said, "if they wanted us dead, they would've done so by now."

"I already have my Smash title," Horizon said, "so you might as well let us stay."

Master Hand rose a finger. "Objection, I-"

"Actually, we are looking for another kind of lab," Tabuu said, "so we could use this place for research. If we do that, we could possibly educate better, and understand the world better."

Master Hand's finger drooped. "Really?"

"Yes," Laura smiled, " Think about. No one person would have to roam, searching for any one answer-"

"SOLD! I hope you all to succeed!" Master Hand shook every one of the Mysticans (Horizon, Laura, Tabuu, and Zephyr) hands. Master Hand then began floating away.

"Let me guess," Kirby said, "You'll research whatever you want, but don't have to listen to Master Hand."

Zephyr shrugged. "Sure we do. He just can't tell us what to research."

"Now that the situation has been cleared up," Peach said as the Smashers removed the fort, "let's do something." She grabbed Laura's hand.

"L-like what?" Laura asked.

"Shopping!" Peach said, and began to stroll out.

"Horizon...Tabuu....Zephyr...ANYONE help me!"

"Sorry Laura," Horizon said, "you know how much I hate shopping as much as you do. So have fun." With that, Peach led (or dragged) Laura off.

"Is there a place for me to practice music?" Zephyr asked.

"Left Hallway, second room to your right," Master Hand said. "Meanwhile, we'll prepare dinner." Then, he truly floated off. Zephyr scurried off towards the "Music" room.

"Now then," Tabuu said, and put his hands on both Midna's shoulder, "Let's get to that research."

"Wh-What research?" Midna asked. "Are you going to probe me?"

"No, I'm going to ask questions on the Twilight Realm," and with that, Tabuu steered Midna away.

"And here I am, in the island of solitude," Horizon sighed. "Might as well read in the Library."

* * *

Horizon was browsing through the Library, when he noticed a book that read _The Archives_. He picked up that book, and took out another book from his pocket, _The Vault of Souls. _Horizon walked up to a table and began calculations.

"Add the mana consumption..." Horizon said to himself. "Determine the number of crossed ley lines...Amount of information stored..." Horizon checked the numbers, then looked at the conversion chart. "Oh crap."

* * *

"And why should I move the Archives to a different location?" Master Hand asked, tapping his fingers on the table. Tabuu, Zephyr, and Horizon called a conference with Master Hand in the Control Room to discuss the problem of the Vault of Souls.

"If you don't, then the Vault of Souls may penetrate into the Archives itself, as the Archives sits right on top of it," Horizon said, "and that's a bad thing."

"How so?"

Tabuu sighed. "If the Vault of Souls is penetrated, than all of it's information will be released, like a Pandora's box. And like Pandora's box, it will create a new kind of hell."

"Again, how so?"

"You haven't heard of Pandora's Box?" Zephyr asked. "Very well then. Nightmares will run rampant. Secrets about every person flies through the air. Distrust and Chaos rule the lands. And no one person will be spared.

"I still don't see how this affects us." Master Hand said. "After all, what is the practicality of this?"

"There is logic, Master Hand," Tabuu said. "If any person that goes into the Vault of Souls may release the information there. Even if the Vault stays closed, chances are that the person or persons will go insane by the incomprehension. And if the Vault proves to be empty, said persons could morph even more nightmares. It is much safer to move the Archives to a different location while we seal the Vault."

"Master Hand," Horizon said, "I read _The Archives_. I know that the Archives sits on eight ley lines, each ley line represents different elements. I also know that the Archives consume a large amount of mana even for that size of information. And I triple-checked the results too, so there is no doubt that the Archives is sitting on top of the Vault."

Master Hand gave in. "Fine. I'll move the Archives to a more suitable location. How about the Right Wing, first right?"

"That is good for now," Zephyr said, "But we need to seal the Vault now, and Laura isn't here, so-"

"Yes she is," Laura said. In her hands were two paper bags, and she was dripping wet.

"Let me guess," Horizon said, "While you went shopping, it suddenly rained. And instead of running towards the nearest shop, you ran back here."

"It doesn't matter," Laura said, and put down the bags. "Let us do that seal."

"Is the Archives empty?" Horizon asked.

"It is now." Master Hand replied.

"Alright then," Horizon said, and walked towards the former Archives with Laura.

When they got there, Horizon drew a hexagon on the ground, and began focusing mana into the shape. "_Eight Powers of the Elements hear my call. Form the ever lasting bounds of the ancients." _A larger octagon appeared on the Archive door, each side has a different color.

"_Spirit of Mana strengthen the bound by the Elements," _Laura continued. Around her feet, a five-pointed star formed at her feet. The same star went on the Archive door, within the hexagon.

"_Create the unbreakable shield," _Both Horizon and Laura were chanting now. _"To prevent the destruction of Mana. Orchalium Seal!"_

The star and the octagon both enlarged, and a sea green shield formed around the Archives room. The star and octagon then shrunk down to the size of a door knob. Horizon and Laura were on their knees, panting.

"Always is hard..." Horizon mutters. He helped Laura back up on her feet.

"I want to tell you that you missed dinner," Zephyr said, "And that Laura, you'll be sharing rooms with Horizon."

"Question one. Why did we miss dinner?" Laura asked. "Question two. Why do I have to share rooms?"

"Answer one: Apparently, when we had the conference, dinner was hosted. Tabuu and I managed to sneak some food. Answer two: Master Hand thought that...well...how should I-"

"Never mind," Laura sighed. She went back to the Command Room to pick up the two bags, and walked next to Horizon. "Well, let's go."

Horizon lightly punched Laura on the arm. "Hey, where is the Italian accent?" Laura then hit him with one of the bags.

"Oh shut up." Laura said. When they got to the stairs, Laura jumped up all six floors. When Horizon did it, he "flipped" his own gravity, so he went up feet first. When Horizon got to the sixth floor, he flipped his gravity again, so he landed on the sixth floor. When he walked up to Laura, she said, "Lead the way."

* * *

Horizon was on his bed, reading a book, when the someone knocked on the door. "Come in Midna."

"How did you know it was me?" Midna asked, her face very irritated. A part of her head had some frosting on it.

"Primarily because you wanted those Mirror shards. Food fight?"

"If you mean food thrown all around, then yes there was a food fight. And I had a jolly good time there."

"Hey, I invented sarcasm, Midna. You have no rights to use it within my premises."

"Just let me get the Mirror shards, okay? They're in the other room."

"The bathroom?" Horizon gave her a skeptical look. "First off, why did you hide them in there? Secondly, Laura's in there."

Midna shrugged. "I guess it was the least obvious of the bunch. And I can deal with Laura." Midna then began to head to the bathroom.

Horizon did not comment, but Zephyr took out a tape recorder. "This is going to be fun," Zephyr said, and turned it on.

When Midna burst into the bathroom, Laura screamed. "What the hell? Horizon, you pervert!"

"No Laura, it's me, Midna-"

"Midna!? Are you a yuri fan?"

"What? No, I-"

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to pick up the Mirror shards!"

"That's just an excuse to see me naked!"

"No it's-"

"That means that the Link crush was just a cover up to who you really like!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Midna ran out of the room, carrying the Mirror shards in her arms. Horizon put his hand above his mouth to stop himself from laughing too hard. Zephyr turned off the tape recorder.

"That should teach her to listen to me," Horizon grinned. He turned towards Laura and became speechless.

Laura was wearing an airy lavender night dress. Her sleeves went up to her elbow, and the rim was traced with lace. The skirt went just below mid-thigh, and had floral designs on it. In the middle of her collar was a sky blue ribbon, tied around in a bow.

Horizon smirked as he got out of the bed. "So that's why Peach went shopping with you? To buy something you sleep at night?"

Laura sighed. "She claimed that this dress will help me to sleep at night. I don't see how." As soon as she said that, a crack of lightning flew across the window, and a large boom could be heard. The room light's went out, and Laura screamed and jumped into Horizon.

"I think Master Hand can fix this..." Zephyr said, and scurried up to the object labeled "EMERGENCY".

However, when he pressed the button, Master Hand's voice began to say something. "If there is a fire, either dose it out or run like hell. If there is an earthquake, find cover or run like hell. If there is a flood, run like hell to higher ground. If there is a robbery, DON'T run like hell and beat up the robber. If there is any other kind of emergency, contact Master Hand when he is awake, starting from 7:00 to 21:00."

Horizon looked at his watch. It read 9:30, or 21:00. "Well, it's not that big of a deal anyways."

Laura sighed. "I guess. Now will you let me go?"

"Nope. You're sleeping with me." And Horizon jumped back into the bed and covered both of them with the sheets. "Sleep tight."

Laura was blushing and snuggled closer to Horizon. She flinched again when a boom of thunder came again, but she was fine throughout the night. Zephyr turned off the machine, scurried to the table, and curled up into a little ball. Every breath he made caused a small, pleasurable wind to blow across the room.

_New title(s) obtained!_

_Smasher (Tabuu)_

_You are now an official part of the Smash Roster! Prepare for the next procedure!_

_Smasher (Laura)_

_You are now an official part of the Smash Roster! Hopefully it won't be boring._

_Yuri Lover?_

_Is Midna in denial? Does she really love girls?_

_New Achievements!_

_All Smashers_

_Have all possible Mysticans become Smashers._

_Aces_

_All Mysticans must win their fist match.

* * *

_

A/N: Yeah, I'm toying around with the achievements stuff. Hope to see more! Zephyr is NOT a possible Smasher because...I'm lazy? Then again, he is a pet, so he needs permission from Horizon to compete. And now you know what a Vault of Souls is.

RO!


End file.
